


Подарок

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Rating: NC17, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм вручает подарок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

Двадцать один год за плечами. Карточная колода из дней, выигрыш за выигрышем. Сорвать бы однажды банк, взять Сэма в охапку и укатить в Вегас…

Двадцать второй день рождения рассыпается за окном январским редким снегом, заполняется тихими шагами Сэма по скрипучему полу.

Сэм осторожничает так, что даже смешно. Про подарок Дин узнал давно — ощупал, обнюхал коробку со всех сторон, но распечатывать не стал — Сэм навязал узлов и обклеил скотчем, незаметно не вскроешь. У них никогда не получалось что-либо спрятать друг от друга, вот и обезопасился.

Сэм ждет его из ванной, усевшись на краю кровати, мнет потрепанную коробку и вздыхает. В номере холодно. Дин вылетает из ванной в полотенце и тут же хватает одеяло, заворачиваясь по уши:

— Не тяни, Сэмми.

Сэм тянет — улыбку до ушей, руку вперед с подарком, слова поздравления:

— С днем рождения!

Дин забирается с ногами на кровать и потрошит коробку. Что можно было прятать месяц? В коробке еще коробочка, от вида которой он роняет челюсть:

— Сэмми? Это то, что я думаю? Ты охренел?

Сэм хохочет заливисто и ярко, достает бархатную коробочку, откидывает крышку и протягивает Дину. На белом атласе серебряное кольцо – простое, без насечек и витиеватостей.

Сэм, сучка мелкая,  становится на колени, на свои острые худые колени — пол проткнет сейчас и отдирай его потом — и говорит:

— Будь моим…

И отхватывает подзатыльник. Волосы взлетают пушисто, челка становится дыбом, и Сэм ныряет вперед, лицом прямо в пах Дину. Хватается за одеяло и шепчет:

— Будь моим.

А чьим он еще может быть? Вот дурак. Дин не усевает отвечать, как Сэм змеей пробирается под одеяло, под полотенце и ни секунды не медля забирает свое — мягкий, без эрекции член глубоко в рот.

Сэм явно чистил зубы чем-то суперконцентрированным или сжевал упаковку ментоловой жвачки. Когда он выпускает Дина изо рта, то член мгновенно охватывает пронзительным холодом. Встает как по щелчку  — член твердеет, наливается густой кровью и подрагивает у приоткрытых губ.

— Сукин сын… — Дин ищет слова, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, но их нет. Пустые листы, карточные масти, ехидные рожицы королей и дам — тебе же нравится, парень? Иди ва-банк.

Сукин сын отправляет член во влажное тепло рта, лижет, раздразнивая нежную кожу, и ускоряет темп. Тепло, холод, тепло, холод, ментол, воздух, слюна.

— Ааааааа!

Сперма течет и течет, горячо по холодному, оседает густыми каплями на мятном языке. Льется пьяный ром волос между пальцев, во рту жжет лимонная кислота от долгого крика. Рука находит коробочку в одеяле, расплющивает ее, и кольцо само ползет на палец, живое, наглое, холодно-ментоловое.

Сэм облизывается довольно, любуется осоловевшим Дином и поздравляет еще раз:

— С днем рождения.

На вкус он уже не ментоловый, Дин проверяет это в поцелуе. Пряный, вкусный. Его Сэм. Сучка, дарящая кольца. Нашел чем поздравить. И нашел же — село идеально, не стащишь.

Дин и не пытается — будет его, как Сэм и выпросил. И всегда был.


End file.
